Bricks
by Tash Salvatore
Summary: Zoey Redbird is worried. Her mom has married priest and doesn't spend any time with her anymore. Also Kayla, her ex-best friend, made out with her boyfriend at a party! She just wants to be a normal teenager, like everyone else
1. Preface

The cold bricks, which I had my back against, didn't seem to get warm no matter how long I sat against them. The chill of winter penetrated my jumper and t-shirt to attacked my skin. I couldn't feel my hands because they where so tightly wrapped around my knees. I felt my tears resting on my lower lids before they ran down my face. My life was a mess.

I've lost my friends, ruined my relationship with my perfect guy and slept with the biggest asshole known to man. Could life get any worse? Yes, knowing my luck, it would get ten times worse. It would probably involve nude photos of me going around the school or my grandma getting run over or something unfair. Why should I even bother? Should I just end it all?

I then released my hands from clutching my legs and opened up my backpack that was right beside me. I rummaged through it a bit; my hands were shaky and numb. Then I found what I was looking for. My dad's Swiss army knife. It only took me a few seconds to find the knife.

When I ran the blade across my left wrist it didn't really hurt. Maybe it was because it was so cold, or because it was meant to happen. I saw my blood run all over my cloths, seeping through my jeans, staining my top and I felt the blood drying on my hands. My vision started to fade. It felt like the world was spinning. Then I saw nothing except black.


	2. Chapter one

"Oh my God Zoey! I still can't believe that you went home early! The part was just getting started when you left!" Kay told at me as we walked down the hallway that smelled like sweat.

"Kay, I was really tired and Heath was just being an asshole," I said.

"He's so not that bad," said Kay as she laced her arm through mine.

"Don't try and be the Devil's advocate. He was so drunk and when he tried to kiss me I thought I was going to pass out."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Kay then touched my arm with her left hand gently.

"Hey Kay!" Rick shouted from behind us. We turned around and Rick came towards us. Rick was a jock which meant he was tall, broad shouldered, athletic and quite good looking with dark brown that was cut a few inches from his head. It didn't really matter how good-looking he was because he was still an idiot. "Are you two still friends?" Rick asked as he stopped in front of us.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" I asked and looked at Kay. She was staring at the floor and had a guilty look on her face. "What is it, Kay?"

"You didn't tell her? Damn, you're dead!" Rick told Kay, patted her on the shoulder and laughed as he walked away.

I took back by arm that was linked with Kay's and looked straight at her, "What didn't you do? And don't even think about lying."

Kay's head stayed down until after the hallway was cleared for 5th period. When her head rose her mouth was twitching at the sides. She wouldn't look at my face.

"Zoey, you know I love ya, right?" Kay asked me in a quiet voice.

"Of course I do," I told her as if she was being stupid because she way.

"Well, when you left the party I got really drunk, and I mean I could barley stand. Heath was really drunk as well. We sat down next to each other on the Lexi's porch and well…we kind of, sort of, kissed," Kay admitted.

"You what?" I asked, hoping I heard wrong. She was my best friend. We did everything together. We didn't always like the same things but that didn't change anything.

"I'm really sorry," Kay whispered.

I just slapped her. How dare she kiss my boyfriend! Heath had some defects but that didn't matter! All the times I talked to Kayla about Heath and asked her for advice!

"Don't ever talk to me again," I practically growled.

As I turned around and walked out of school Kayla shouted that she was sorry but I just kept walking. I didn't want to go the rest of my classes because I'm sure they knew that Kayla and Heath kissed. It's probably all around school. They'll probably be saying "Poor Zoey" "It's such a shame for her" "I wonder if Kayla and Heath will get together" because that's what this school did. They gossiped at the expense of other people. The other people in this case is me.

When I reached my car I just swung the door open without even using my car keys. I got in and put my head on the steering wheel. The steering wheel was freezing which helped because I was so hot. I was hot because I was so angry, hurt and sad. I still can't believe that Heath would do that to me. Heath is a great guy when he isn't drunk but I never thought that he'd be so drunk that he'd kiss Kayla.

I honestly just wanted to cry my eyes out, but I refused to let that happen. I will never cry a tear for that jerk and that slut. As far as I'm concerned, they deserve each other.

Now where am I going to go? I can't go home. I'm not going to the mall on my own because that's just weird. I'll go and see grandma. She'll understand what I'm going through and even if she thinks I'm wrong for how I feel she'll let me go through the motions.

When my car started I breathed a sigh of relief because I thought that it would just breakdown and be the icing on the cake. I began driving towards my grandma and away from all the nasty comments and predictable gossip.

It felt like it took forever to get to grandma's lavender farm but when I got there every trouble I had went away and I smiled. I could see my grandma's house as I drove down the dirt road. The house was old and wooden with a front porch that had a swing on it that was great in the summer with a diet pepsi.

Grandma appeared on the porch by the time I got out my car. I slammed my car door and ran to hug her. Grandma's a small woman but a hug that would snap most old people in half didn't even make her move an inch.

"How are you, sweetie?" grandma asked into my hair.

"Not good," I confessed.

The hug ended and grandma sat on the swing and patted the seat next to her, "Tell me all about it."

I sat down beside grandma and told her about what Kayla did. Grandma sat there and held my hand. When I was done ranting she looked straight into my eyes and smiled.

"What?" I smiled.

"I have some good news," grandma explained, "the custody trial is tomorrow."

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed and hugged her so tightly that she had to tell me to loosen my grip or she'd never make it to the trial. "Sorry, I'm just really happy."

"Sweetheart, you look tired," Grandma, told me, placing a caring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"I don't want you driving back home tonight so I'm insisting you stay here because I think you're a bit to upset to drive," Grandma informed me, "I'll go make your bed," she stood up and went inside the house.

I was quite glad that grandma wanted me to stay with her because I didn't want to go home and face the wrath of my mom's husband. He would be very disappointed that I missed school and would punish me even though he's not actually my dad. That's the reason why I wanted grandma to gain custody of me so that I wouldn't have to live with the one man God squad.

I looked out onto the horizon. The sun was setting. I looked at my watch. It was six thirty already.

I went inside grandma's house and sat on the comfy couch in her living room. My phone then started buzzing. I dug it out my pocket and it was Heath calling. I answered it and started with, "What do you want?"

"A chance to explain," Heath told me.

"To explain what?"

"I want to tell you what actually happened."

"I know what happened. You got drunk like you normally do and kissed Kayla!"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"It doesn't matter because you still kissed!"

"Zo, you're the one I want to kiss, not Kayla!"

"I don't even know why I picked up the phone. Good bye Heath," I told him and hung up straight away. I took a deep breath.

Heath sounded sober and desperate. He almost sounded sincere but in all the time I gave him he didn't even say sorry. Asshole.

"Room's ready!" Grandma shouted from my room.

I got up from the couch and went into my room. Grandma was sitting on my bed looking at papers in her hands. She looked up at me and smiled, "Zoey, I want to talk to you about something. Come sit down."

I walked wearily over to my bed and sat down, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not," grandma assured me, "I just wanted to talk to you about school."

"What about school?"

"I don't want you going to your high school anymore because I can afford private education."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and there is a great school in Tulsa called the House of Night."

I erupted with laughter. The House of Night? What kind of name is that?

"It's a very good school, Zoey, but I'll only send you there if you want to go," grandma told me and handed me the sheets of paper that she was holding. "It's all of the information about the school. Read them and you can decide if you want to go."

"Grandma, how can you afford this? No offence, but you own a lavender farm," I asked.

"I made a lot of money before I bought the farm and I wanted to use the money for something useful," grandma told me.

A tear was in my eye. Grandma was willing to spend money for my education. That was so sweet.

"I'll take a look at it, grandma. I love you," I told my grandma.

Grandma put her arm around me, kissed my forehead and said, "I love you so much sweetheart."

I then felt fatigue wash over me. So much had happened today. Well, it's a lot for me. I just wanted to sleep for a day.

"Get some shut eye. Read about The House of Night in the morning," Grandma told me and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Grandma left me in my room with my comfy bed.

I got changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed. Before I could close my eyes my phone started buzzing. I looked at my watch and it was nine o'clock. Heath was probably calling because he always started drinking at half past eight.

I reluctantly dragged myself out of my bed, grabbed my jeans that were twisted up on the floor and reached into my pockets. I felt my phone, pulled it out and turned it off because if I put it on silence it will still vibrate.

I went straight back into my bed, dropping my phone of the floor. As soon as I closed my eyes I went into a deep sleep.


End file.
